


Blanket Fort For the Soul

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, married, mikannie week day 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: Annie is exhausted from work and Mikasa decides to build a blanket fort in their lounge, with movies, pizza and  extra soft cuddling.





	Blanket Fort For the Soul

The last few days had really run Annie ragged. Her work wasn’t exactly a physically laborious one, but her brain and her body felt like they had just run a week long marathon. If she had to look at one more sequence of numbers, she might actually cry.

The knowledge that Mikasa waited inside their home for her was the motivation she needed to put one foot in front of the other until she was through the front door, but she was more than ready to simply collapse there on the welcome mat and just take a power nap. Maybe Mikasa would even just carry her to bed. But she held onto the last vestiges of her strength and shrugged out of her coat, hung it on the rack and kicked her shoes off.

God, it was good to be home.

“Mikasa?” she called out, longing to see her wife’s face.

“In here.”

Mikasa voice came from the lounge, so Annie slid her way down the hallway. Seriously, even her ass muscles hurt. How was that possible? Annie turned the corner into the lounge, and she was instantly assaulted by the warm, welcoming scent of pizza. She paused in the archway and simply stared.

“Mikasa?” she called out again, puzzled.

Their lounge looked nothing like their lounge. The couches had been pushed up against the far wall, and the TV was gone. In the centre of it all sat a large tent made of blankets and pillows. Small Christmas lights dotted the entire lounge and tent, bathing the room in a soft, gentle glow. Annie could feel her insides beginning to warm. Her stomach growled.

“I’m in here,” Mikasa called back.

She stared for a moment, and then she noticed her pair of pyjamas at the tent entrance, and her lips twitched into a tiny smile. “What is all this?” she asked.

“Just get dressed and climb in.”

Annie sighed and did as she was told, but she was struggling to hold off a grin. She dropped her uniform off and slipped into the soft cotton of her new pyjamas—they had little lions on them, and Annie thought they were absolutely adorable. Mikasa also thought _she_ was adorable wearing them.

Once she was clothed, she felt around for an edge of a blanket, and lifted the flap enough to crawl in. It was warm inside, and the smell of pizza was so overwhelming delicious that her mouth instantly started to water. She never realized how hungry she was. Actually, she wasn’t sure she’d even eaten that day at all. Work had been too busy.

It only took a few seconds of crawling before she entered the open space within the tent. There Mikasa was seated atop their fluffy blankets, clad in her own cotton pyjamas as well. A pile of pizza boxes sat to her side. In the far corner Annie spotted their TV, and she couldn’t help but laugh.

“Seriously? A blanket fort with our massive TV in it?”

Mikasa gave her a playful grin and shrugged. “I figured you needed some relaxation, pizza and movies.”

Annie stared at all the lights that had been pinned up, idly wondering if this could turn into a fire hazard. The last thing she wanted was to die because they did some dumb shit that set the house on fire. “This must have taken all day.”

Mikasa sighed softly. “Are you going to stay there and gawk all night, or come over here so I can kiss you?”

The suggestion was entirely too tempting. She scooted the rest of the way in until Mikasa could pull her onto her lap and capture her lips. They had been married for so many years, but Mikasa never failed to make her feel like a young teenager again. Her heart fluttered hard in her chest and her skin flushed, and Mikasa’s lips tasted like pizza.

“You ate without me,” she accused, feigning hurt.

Mikasa kissed her softly on the nose. “I got hungry. There’s still lots more pizza, if you want.”

Oh, she wanted. She turned around on Mikasa’s lap and reached for the pizza, pulling them all closer to see what they were. She ended up eating a slice from each. Mikasa just massaged her shoulders and neck as she ate, and Annie was honestly in pure, unadulterated heaven.

She moaned sensually and felt Mikasa press a kiss between her shoulders. “That sounded kinky.”

Annie shoved the pizza boxes away and dusted her fingers off. “Honestly, that was better than sex.”

Mikasa gasped. “Are you saying I’m not good in bed?”

Annie tilted her head back until her forehead was pressed against Mikasa’s throat. “I dunno, maybe I need a reminder.”

Mikasa’s arms came around and wrapped around her, but her hands didn’t do anything naughty. She switched the TV on and wrapped a blanket around them. “As much as I’d love to right now,” Mikasa said, “I think what you need is just a night of relaxation.”

Annie snuggled comfortably against her, pulling the blanket right up to beneath her chin. Mikasa’s body was so warm and soft against her back, and she could close her eyes for a second and slip into sleep. “You’re right. I’m not opposed to laying back and receiving a few charity orgasms though.”

Mikasa snorted. “You’d fall asleep after the first one, guaranteed.”

Annie conceded with a scowl. They picked a superhero movie, one Annie had been wanting to watch ever since it came out, and simply held onto each other as they watched. Mikasa trailed her fingertips along Annie’s hand and fingers, lulling her into relaxation and ease.

It was nearing the end of the movie. “M’kasa?” she mumbled sleepily.

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

Mikasa kissed her gently on the temple. “I love you too, Annie.”

She felt herself grin long and wide, and she didn’t try to hide it. The ending of the moving started, but her eyes felt heavy, and she fell asleep with Mikasa’s warm around her, and her heart filled with love.


End file.
